


If you love something

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf's mother had a saying and Zolf thinks he followed it for too long.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	If you love something

**Author's Note:**

> For Wilde Week - Day 5 - Virtues/Viciousness/Harlequins/Meritocrats - look I had a blank an a drabble to repurpose so it may not fit the theme but here we are...

There is a saying his mother used to tell him. If you love something, let it go. And Zolf has done this a lot of times. Feryn, his family, his faith at one point, Sasha and countless other friends.

If it doesn’t return it wasn’t meant to be, she would add. Well, no one ever returned to him, not really, so he always guessed it wasn’t meant to be, he wasn’t meant to keep them. Never got to give people a proper goodbye either. Hamid may be the only exception but even there it’s complicated and it never felt like Hamid was returning to him specifically.

He’s tired now, in the frozen wastelands where the ship went down surrounded by the corpses of his friends. Tired of letting go, of losing people. It’s a stupid saying anyway and he’s followed it for far too long.

Wilde won’t come back and Zolf couldn’t say goodbye to him either. He’s so sick of it. So tired. And just for once there is hope and Zolf will take it and cling to it.

“I've got Wilde.”

He will not let go of Wilde. Not this time. Not ever if Wilde allows him to.


End file.
